The Final Battle
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: A crash of all the Danny Phantom heroes, villians, allies, and foes as the forces of evil try to crush the good! Who'll win?
1. Chapter 1

The Final Battle

Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting down in Danny's room, playing "Sonic Riders" on his Nintendo GameCube. So far, Danny was in the lead, followed closely by Sam and Tucker. They continued to race until Shadow the Hedgehog had crossed the finish line, followed by Sonic in second and Tails in third, with the rest of the characters coming up after them.

"YES!!!" Sam exclaimed. She was playing as Shadow; Danny as Sonic and Tucker was playing as Tails.

"Darn, I lost again." Tucker whined.

"Well, maybe if you stopped using your turbo and running out of air, you won't lose next time." Danny said.

They were about to start a new game, when Vlad Plasmius entered Danny's bedroom.

"You're probably busy with your precious video games, so I'll keep this short. I have teamed up with the Fright Knight and we have formed a great army. We will attack you in exactly 3 days. I'm telling you this because I want you to be able to fight a good fight. I mean, what fun is it to beat you in 5 seconds. Take my advice, be prepared." Vlad said this very quickly, then he left before anyone had the chance to say anything.

"Guys, did my mind play a trick on me, or did Vlad just come and tell me that he, the Fright Knight, and a huge army are going to attack me in 3 days?" Danny asked.

"No, your mind wasn't playing tricks on you. He really did say that. And he probably meant it too, which means we need to come up with a way to defeat them and quick." Sam said.

"Why don't we form an army of our own?" Tucker asked. "We can use weapons, Danny, you can use your powers, and we'll get all the ghosts that we befriended to help."

"That's not a bad idea, we can ask Wulf and Dora to help." Sam said.

"And if we find Dani, she'll probably help us too." Danny said. "Let's do it!"

"There are a few problems with that idea. Wulf is in Walker's prison and Walker is probably helping Vlad. Plus, we don't know where Dani is and even if we find her, she can't use her powers anymore, she'll melt, remember?" Sam pointed out.

"Well, we can use our human advantage to get Wulf out of the prison." Tucker said.

"That still leaves finding and curing Dani." Danny said.

"Wait, I think I know how to find her. She is your clone, right Danny?"

Danny started to nod, trying to see where Sam was going with this.

"And she does share a lot of the same thoughts and opinions as you, right?"

Danny nodded again starting to see where this was going.

"If you could escape to anywhere on this planet, where would it be?"

"Well, I'd go to New York City. The people, the sights, it sounds so awesome. Why'd do ask?"

"Well, since you guys think the same way, I figured that she's probably where ever you'd most like to be."

"Good thinking Sam. But if we do find her, how will we stabilize her?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about that, and I think I should ask for mom and dad's help."

"Hold on, you want to tell your parents about your secret." Tucker and Sam asked in awe.

"Well, they can help us with gear and stuff. Plus, I hate it when they hunt me and how they think all ghosts are bad. I say we find Dani and I'll tell them my secret so they can help us stabilize her." Danny said.

"She must be important to you if you must be willing to give up your secret." Tucker said.

"Well, yeah, she's kind of like a little sister too me." Danny said.

"Maybe your parents aren't the only ones you should tell your secret too." Sam told Danny. He was confused; he wasn't sure who she was talking about until…

"No way, I told myself I wouldn't tell her; imagine how she'll react."

"Danny, Valerie is a powerful ghost hunter, she sees you fighting those other guys, she'll join them, and it'll be even harder to defeat them. But if she's on your side, that'll be an advantage. Plus, she probably won't go after you anymore."

"Your right. I guess I have to tell her sometime and the sooner the better. She'll definitely help out a lot if she joins us." Danny said in a seldom tone.

"So let's figure this out. We get Wulf and Dora from the Ghost Zone, find Dani and try to stabilize her by telling your parents your secret and hoping they'll help, then we'll tell Valerie who you really are and hope she helps us." Tucker recapped.

"Basically, yeah." Sam and Danny said in unison.

"So which are we doing first?" Sam asked.

"Well, I suppose we should go tell my parents the truth first, find Dani, get there help to stabilize her, and ask for the Specter Speeder so that we can go get Wulf and Dora, then go ask Valerie's help. Then we should try to find more people to help." Danny answered in a bit of a worried tone. He felt nervous, this wasn't exactly a surefire plan and there was no way he could fight Vlad's army with only 9 people helping him. Sam read the expression on his face, put her arm on her shoulder and said "Don't worry; this will work out, okay?"

Danny was about to contradict her, but he looked up at her face first and saw that she was also a bit tense and worried, so instead he smiled, hoping that it would comfort her a bit. That smile relived Sam slightly, because she knew that Danny was less tense if he still knew how to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I left out a lot of stuff in my other posted stuffs. This story is one of my better old works (I wrote it a year ago). I hope you guys like this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Sam, Tucker, or any other DP character in this fic. I also don't own "Sonic Riders", although I do have a copy of it for PS2.

Chapter 2

"Well, how are we going to get to New York?" Tucker asked and broke the silence.

"We could fly there." Danny said.

"But won't the long trip weaken you? I mean, we have to go across the country. That's an awfully long way." Sam said in a very concerned way.

"Well, how else are we going to get there?"

"We could tell your parents now and borrow the new and improved Specter Speeder." Sam offered a new suggestion. "I mean, your gonna tell them sooner or later."

"Fine, let's go then. Let's get Jazz to come with us. She knows already, she can help mom and dad understand better." Danny gave in.

So Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked out of his room and started to go to downstairs, except for Sam, who knocked on Jazz's door.

"Hey Jazz, Danny is going to tell your parents his secret and he wants you to be there." She told her through the closed door. The door flew open and Jazz looked at Sam.

"He is? But why?"

"Long story, he's going to tell your parents and you downstairs, now come on."

So Jazz and Sam ran down the steps and to the kitchen. Tucker and Danny were already there waiting for them.

"Danny, what's up? Why are you going to tell mom and dad?" Jazz questioned.

"Long story, tell you downstairs." So the four of them walked downstairs. Sam whispered "Told ya," to Jazz as they entered the basement.

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something." Danny said with a nervous, shaky voice.

"What is it dear, is something wrong?" Maddie asked him.

"Does it have to do with ghosts?" Jack asked as well. Then Maddie elbowed him and gave him a death stare.

"Well, yes to both questions." Danny answered, still nervous. "I have to show you something." When he had the attention of both his parents, he spread out his legs, formed his hands into fists and held his arms straight down. "I'm going ghost!" He said with a nervous yet firm voice. Then, two white rings formed around his waist. One of them was moving toward is head, the other toward the ground. His clothing changed, instead of a red and white shirt and blue jeans, he had a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, a white belt, a white collar, and a white DP on the chest. His eyes changed from an icy blue to an electric green and his hair changed from jet black to pearl white. After the rings had completely vanished, Danny Phantom had been standing in the place of Danny Fenton. Everything was quiet in the lab, until Maddie broke the silence by asking "D… Da… Danny, is that you?"

"Yes, mom, it's me." He answered. Jack was beaming. "My son is a ghost hunter, I'm so proud." Those words calmed Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz down, that is, until Maddie started to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jazz asked her crying mother.

"It's just that all this time, we treated Danny Phantom like an enemy, we attacked him, we tried sending him to the Ghost Zone, but we've been doing all that to our own son." Danny went over to his mom, put his hand on her shoulder, and said "Don't worry, its okay. You didn't know because I didn't tell you. At first, I wasn't planning on telling you."

"Then why are you telling them Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Well, today when we were playing video games, the Wisconsin ghost came to my room and told me, Sam and Tucker that him and a whole army of ghosts were going to attack me in three days, which is this Friday. We need your help to fight them off."

When he finished, Danny looked at his family. All three of them were sitting there, staring at him very worried.

"How can we help?" Jack asked him.

"Well, first, we need to borrow the new Specter Speeder to find our allies. We also need to borrow weapons so that Sam and Tucker can help fight."

"We'll give you what you need on one condition." Maddie said. "We get to be a part of your army, just for this battle."

"Definitely." Danny, Sam, and Tucker all said in unison. The trio knew that Maddie was good with weapons and would be able to help them. They also knew that Jazz and Jack weren't too bad and they needed all the help they could get.

"Here you go, then." Maddie handed Danny the keys to the Specter Speeder and the trio went off.

A few hours later, they were finally in NYC. They made sure the Specter Speeder's invisibility shield was still on and they went off to find Danielle. They went up and down Times Square with no luck.

"Face it Danny, this city is huge, we'll never find her." Tucker said in defeat. Suddenly, Danny bumped into somebody because he wasn't looking him front of him. Both of them fell down onto the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too bump into you." Danny said as he got up and gave the person his hand. He pulled the person up off the ground.

"It's my fault; I should've watched where I was going." Danny recognized that voice.

"Dani?" He asked.

"Danny is that you? What are you doing here?" Dani answered with her own questions.

"We came to find you. It turns out, Vlad and the Fright Knight formed a huge army and they plan on attacking Danny in three days." Sam answered. At the sound of Vlad's name, Dani tightened up.

"Sure, I'll help, but there's just one problem. I'm not stable, remember? I can't use my powers or I'll melt." Dani replied.

"No problem, Danny told his parents his secret and they promised to help us win the fight." Tucker said.

"Yeah, so I guess they can find a way to stabilize you. Now let's go, the clock is running." Danny said. So the four of them went back to the Specter Speeder and flew back to Amity Park. When they got back to Fenton Works, they went inside and Danny called out "We're back!"

"We're in the lab Danny!" Jack called out. Then Danny, Sam, Dani, and Tucker went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, I want you guys to meet Dani." Danny told his parents and sister.

"Hey everyone." Dani greeted.

"Who's this Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Well, once this ghost tried to clone me and the closest he got to a clone is Danielle, but she prefers to be called Dani. Unfortunately, that ghost was missing my mid-transformation DNA, so she couldn't be stabilized. Now, if she tries to use her ghost powers, she'll melt into ectoplasm." Danny explained.

"We were kind of hoping that you could find a way to cure her Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam added.

"Wait, you said she needed mid-transformation DNA from Danny, right?" Maddie asked.

Then both Danny and Dani nodded, so Maddie continued. "I think that we can use that old ghost analyzation machine to extract Danny's transformation DNA and to fuse it into Dani."

"Sounds okay, let's do it." Jack said.

Then Maddie and Jack attached a second chamber to the machine so that both Danny and Dani could be connected at the same time. Danny went into the chamber on the right; Dani went to the one on the left.

"Danny, we need you to 'go ghost' now." Maddie signaled and Danny transformed. While he was transforming, the machine extracted a small DNA sample and it transported it across to the chamber Dani was in. There, it fused inside of Dani. She gave a small scream but recovered instantly. Jack opened the chambers and let Danny and Dani out. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out." Dani said as she transformed into Dani Phantom. Sam activated the obstacle course they use to test Danny's powers.

"Dani, see if you can make it though this course." Danny told her.

"Right," she said. As she went through it, everyone found that her powers were working fine and that she wasn't melting.

"It worked!" Tucker exclaimed happily.

"Hey mom, can Dani stay here, in the guestroom?" Danny asked his mother.

"Yes. Hey Dani?" Maddie wanted to tell her something.

"Yes Aunt Maddie?" Dani thought of Danny's parents as her aunt and uncle, even though that wasn't technically true.

"You're welcome to stay here and become a permanent part of this family if you choose to be so. Unless you have another family."

"No, I don't have another family. The ghost who cloned me never wanted me, he used me, so I left, and I have no one. Can I really stay here with your family?"

"Of course, you're practically another daughter to us, you are Danny's clone." Jack said. Dani beamed and Danny smiled at these words.

Sam looked at her watch and commented "9:00 already? Wow, today went by quickly."

"Yeah, unfortunately for us. Only 2 days left." Danny replied nervously.

"Calm down Danny, we can make it." Sam tried to comfort him again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm with Sam, my parents' want me home in 15 minutes." Tucker said.

"Good bye Tucker. Goodbye Sam. Have a safe night." Maddie said.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Both Danny and Dani said in unison.

"Wow, I can definitely see the connection between you too." Jazz commented. "Bye Sam, Bye Tucker." Jack said as the two of them left Fenton Works.

"Well, you've had a rough day, time for bed." Maddie said as she turned toward Danny and Dani. Both of them started to object, until Maddie brought up a good point by saying "You both want to be up early tomorrow so you can form your army right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Danny said. "G'night mom, dad, Jazz.

"Goodnight Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack, Jazz." Dani said as she turned and followed Danny upstairs. When they got to the second floor, Danny turned toward his room and Dani turned to the guestroom next to his. At the door she said "Good night Danny."

"Good night Dani." He replied as he went into his room and shut the door.

As Danny got into bed, he tried to think of how in the world he was going to pull this off. It seemed as if there was no way this was even possible. Then he remembered Sam's words and knew she was right. He was first going to have to believe in himself before he could fight and win. With that, he turned in his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello whoever's reading this (if anyone is)! Here's chapter three. But first I want to thank Naruto396 for being the first and only person to review!!! Thank you so much!!!

Disclaimer- If I owned DP, why would I do posting stories on 3

The next morning, Danny woke up with his stomach in knots. He looked over at the clock, which read 9:27 am. He took a shower, got dressed, ran his comb once through his hair which didn't make a difference at all, brushed his teeth, and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table there was a note that read "Jazz, Danny, and Dani, we are down in the lab fixing up some of our inventions if you need us. Love, Maddie and Jack."

After he read the note, Danny sighed, knowing that his parents were trying to improve weapons and gadgets they would use to help Danny fight. He went into the cabinet and took out a box of Froot Loops, looked at it, then put it back and grabbed Cocoa Puffs instead. He poured in into a bowl, put milk on it and took the bowl and the box to the table.

"Good morning Danny." Dani said as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs as well.

"Morning Dani." Danny said with a dry, tense tone. He was stressed out, Dani felt it in his voice and saw it in his eyes and expression.

"Danny relax, I know you're nervous, but stressing will only make things harder on you. You have to relax, you'll make it through, you have a lot of people helping you and you're so much smarter than **my father **could ever hope to be." Dani attempted at comforting him. It seemed to work, because he loosened up and seemed less uptight.

"You're right; we have to be calm to win." Danny gave a weak smile, followed by a firm expression of mental strength. He thought of the way Dani had called Vlad her father through clenched teeth. _She must really hate him for that, and I don't blame her either, but I didn't know she hated him that much. _

The two of them finished there breakfast in silence and went downstairs to the lab. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were already there working on this strange looking gadget they called The Fenton Ghost Neutralizer that sucked out a ghosts' energy. They were adding a lock on screen so that they would hit the right ghost, not one on their side.

"Good morning Danny." "Good morning Dani." Jack, Maddie, and Jazz greeted the two of them as they continued work on the gadgets.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Jazz asked as she connected some strange cables together.

"We have to go into the Ghost Zone and find Wulf, Dora, and Klemper."

"Klemper? How's he going to help?" Dani asked curiously as he was usually interference.

"He does have ice breath and he'll help if we tell him we're his friends. Wait, you've been in the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked Dani.

"Yes, once when I still lived with you-know-who, I went to see what it was like. I hate that place, even if it is really interesting."

_**Ding-Dong! **_Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jack exclaimed as he ran upstairs. A few moments later he returned with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny, Dani, Jazz. Hello Mrs. Fenton." Sam said as she walked up to where they were all working.

"Hi everyone." Tucker greeted in a much shorter way than Sam did.

"Hi guys." Danny said.

"Hi Sam. Hello Tucker." Dani greeted.

"Hi guys." Jazz said as well.

"Hello Tucker, Sam." Maddie said quickly as she got back to work.

"Well, now that you're here, we should probably head out to the Ghost Zone now." Dani said.

"Wait, where are we going to keep the ghosts until we need them? We can't leave them in the Ghost Zone; the other army will take them. I doubt we can bring them to the human world, Valerie might attack them before she know the truth." Sam said.

"So what do want us to do now?" Tucker asked.

"I think we should find Valerie and explain the truth to her."

"I guess we should. But what if she doesn't help us, what if she hates me afterwards?" Danny asked in panic.

"Danny, relax, you told us your secret and we don't hate you at all." Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're my parents, she can hate me. Plus, she thinks I ruined her life."

"Danny, your mom's right, she won't hate you, and you won't know until you try."

"Fine, let's go." Danny gave in. Then, Danny, Sam, and Tucker left Fenton Works to go to Valerie's house. Dani, Jazz, Maddie and Jack continued to fix up and to create weapons in the lab. Danny flew them over, since Valerie lives a bit far away. The flight was quiet because each one of the trio was consumed in there own thoughts. Then they got there, they stood outside Valerie's door while Danny changed back to normal. Then Tucker rang the doorbell- _**BUZZZZZ**_- and the three of them stood outside waiting. Then Valerie opened the door.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, what are you doing here?" Valerie asked curiously.

"Come on quickly, we have to show you something very important." Danny said as he rushed her out of her apartment.

"Danny, what's up?" Valerie asked in a bit of concern. Sam got a bit angry with her tone of voice and told her rather harshly "You need to hurry, we have something to show you!"

The four of them ran all the way to the bus stop and took the bus to Fenton Works.

"Mom, Dad, we're going to be in my room!" Danny called out as he ran upstairs, followed by Tucker, Valerie, than Sam following up in the back. Then when they got to his room, Tucker shut the blinds and Danny said "Valerie, I'm about to show you something that will shock you, please don't hate me."

"Wha…" Valerie started to ask, but she stopped short when she saw two white rings, similar in appearance too halo's, form around Danny's waist. One of them went toward his head, the other to his feet. As they passed through him, his clothes changed from his regular white and red shirt and blue jeans to a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, a white belt, and a white DP emblem. His eyes turned from blue to green, his hair from black to white. Then, when the rings had vanished, Danny Phantom was now standing in Danny Fenton's place. Valerie turned pale, she was full of shock. Part of her was mad at herself for attacking Danny, even though she didn't really know who it was, and part of her was mad at Danny for ruining her life and for not telling her the truth.

"Danny, your Phantom?" She asked with partial disbelief and a great amount of shock.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am, and I'm sorry for not telling you and for accidentally ruining your life. Are we still friends?" Danny asked her.

"Yes, we're still friends." Danny's face loosened up a bit, but Sam's face tightened, as if she wanted her to be mad at Danny.

"Good, because we need your help. A whole ghost army is going to attack Danny this Friday and we want you to help us fight. But you have to keep this a secret; you can't tell anybody the truth." Sam said quickly, making her voice slightly louder and stronger on the last sentence.

"You can count me in." Valerie said after a moments pause. "Oh, and don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Great, now let's go to the lab, Danny's family is waiting for us down there." Tucker said. So the four of them ran downstairs and into the lab.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Hi Jazz. Hi…uh…" Valerie was greeting everybody, but became hesitant when she reached Dani.

"I'm Dani, Danny's cousin." Dani said introducing herself.

"She's also my clone, but that's a whole other story." Danny told Valerie.

"Your clone? Aren't clones supposed to be exactly like you?" Valerie was confused.

"Hey, do you have a problem with me? It's not my fault the person who cloned me can't do anything right!" Dani said, kind of hurt. Valerie's comment reminded her of Vlad and how he didn't want Dani because she wasn't Danny.

"Sorry if my comment hurt you, I really have nothing against you." Valerie tried to make up for what she said because she saw she hurt the girl.

"It's okay, it's just the person who did clone me wanted the perfect half-ghost son, exactly like Danny, and he tried to use me to get DNA. He didn't care whether or not I died in the process." Dani explained as she started to tear up.

"Don't worry Dani; you'll get your revenge soon." Sam tried to comfort her. It seemed to have worked, because Dani wasn't distressed as they continued working.

"So, how can I help in this battle?" Valerie asked.

"Well, you have ghost hunting gear and weapons you can use to fight. That army is all ghosts, so we do have that advantage against them." Danny told her as he began to put the last screw in place on the Ghost Neutralizer.

"It's done dad." He handed it to his father.

"If only we had some way to test this out…" Jack wished aloud. Then he suddenly realized the error of his words when Dani said "You could always try it out on me."

"But it's going to weaken you if it works." Maddie told her. "We don't want to get hurt."

"But you'll have to try it out on someone. Danny is too important to hurt right now, and there aren't too many other ghosts around. I'll take the risk."

"Are you sure Dani?" Danny asked her. He didn't want anyone to be put at risk.

"Positive."

"Okay, we'll need both of you," Maddie pointed at Dani and Danny "in your ghost forms and standing near each other." The two of them obeyed immediately.

"Danielle, are you ready?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Oh, and it's Dani." She added as she stood straight and awaited the blast. Jack activated the machine and aimed it at Dani. He kept adjusting it until it locked onto Dani. When the "lock on" signal appeared on the screen, he pressed the "shoot" button. It hit its mark and the Neutralizer worked well, very well. Dani gave a very loud scream of pain. When it ended, she collapsed onto the ground and reverted back to Dani Fenton.

"Dani!" Sam, Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie said at the same time. Everyone ran over to her. She was still breathing, but she seemed to be unconscious.

"We should take her upstairs to rest for a while." Jazz said as she looked at the girl's pale face.

"I'll do it." Danny said as he grabbed Dani, carried her up off the floor, swung her over his shoulder and flew her upstairs to the guest room. Then he set her down in her bed, covered her, and flew back downstairs. Then he turned back into Danny Fenton and announced to everyone "She's up in the guest room, she still seems pretty weak."

"I think I'll go stay with her, just in case she wakes up." Jazz said as she got ready to leave the room.

"Wait Jazz, I'll come with you." Sam said as she ran to catch up with Jazz, who was at the door. The two of them went upstairs to check up on Dani.

Meanwhile, Danny, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, and Valerie stayed downstairs to finish what seemed like endless work. An hour later, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie were bored and tired of tinkering with gadgets and gizmos.

"Mom, Dad, we're going upstairs to check up on Dani, Jazz and Sam.

"Okay, Danny, go ahead." Jack answered.

"Oh, and I know this isn't the most interesting work you've ever done, so thank you for helping. I know this must have been boring, so you get the rest of the day off." Maddie told them, smiling.

"Really, thanks mom!" Danny cheered up instantly, which caused everyone to laugh. Then Tucker, Valerie, and Danny went upstairs to the guest room. There they found Jazz and Sam sitting on chairs they put around her bed.

"How's she doing?" Danny asked them.

"She's still knocked out, she seem to be getting better." Jazz answered.

"Hmm." Dani's eyes were still closed, but she began to moan quietly. Everyone around her became silent and turned to face her. She opened her eyes and looked around at everyone. She tried to sit up, became very dizzy, and lied back down again.

"How're you feeling?" Tucker asked her.

"I'm okay. I'm really dizzy and sort of sleepy though."

"I'm going to tell mom and dad you're awake." Jazz said as she ran out of the room. Everyone heard her shoes taping on each step as she went downstairs to inform her parents of Dani's awakening.

"Hey, Dani." Danny called for his cousin's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking the fall. That was awfully brave of you."

"No problem cuz, you would've done the same thing."

"But I didn't. I let you get hurt instead."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I volunteered first, so I got to do it. Besides, you're sort of leading this whole mission, and everyone needed… needs you more than they need me." Dani finished the conversation. She gave Danny a feeble smile and he returned it. Then she fell asleep.

"Boy, that thing really works." Valerie commented as she watched Dani sleep.

"Yeah, too well, it'll definitely come in handy." Sam replied.

Danny stayed quiet, only staring at Dani. Then a few moments later she awoke again.

"Feeling better?" Valerie asked her with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I am." Dani said. She sat up straight. She was still very weak and dizzy, but she disguised it so no one knew.

"Are we going back downstairs?" Dani asked everyone else.

"No, Mrs. Fenton said we didn't have to do anyone work today." Tucker answered.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"We could work on more battle plans." Danny said.

"Danny, I know that this is important, but you are going to have to take a break. You know, take time to relax and rest up so that you can work more on this tomorrow. Okay?" Maddie told him as she entered the room with Jazz.

"How are you doing Dani?" Jazz asked her.

"I'm doing okay."

"I'm glad to hear it. Can you tell me what you felt?" Maddie asked her.

Dani looked up to answer the question and saw that every eye in the room was on her. "Well, um, at first I felt very weak and dizzy, and then, well, I can't remember what happened. The next thing I knew, I woke up in this room with everyone sitting around me, but I was still dizzy and weak, so I went back to sleep. Then I woke up and here I am." She described as everyone listened.

"Thank you for telling me Dani, I know it might have been tough to explain." Maddie said as she left the room.

"Well, what are we doing?" Tucker asked. Valerie looked at her watch which read 4:05.

"I have to get home now; my dad will be there in 25 minutes." She told them.

"Do you need a lift?" Danny asked her.

"No thanks, I'll take the bus." She replied. Valerie said goodbye to everyone and everyone said goodbye to her and she left.

"And then there were 5." Dani said jokingly.

"Hey, how about we go to the Nasty Burger?" Sam offered.

"Sounds okay to me, how about everyone else?" Tucker replied. After everyone else agreed, they told Maddie and Jack that they were leaving and set off. The Nasty Burger wasn't to far away, so they were there in a few minutes. Then they went to order. Danny and Dani took hamburgers, Jazz took a cheeseburger, Tucker ordered a double maxi meaty burger and Sam ordered a double veggie burger. Then they sat down and to eat their sandwiches.

"So, what's up?" Tucker said, trying to start a conversation.

"The ceiling, the sky, the clouds, Danny's grade point average." Sam said jokingly. At the end of her statement everyone, except for Danny, started to laugh. Instead Danny said "Hey!" in an angry tone.

"Relax, I was only kidding. And that was a compliment." Sam told him.

"Yeah I know. Hey, does anyone want to go see "Attack of the Zombie Teachers 3?" Danny asked after he saw that everyone had finished there food. Everyone except Jazz agreed to go.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm reading on a human psychology study and I want to go finish it so that I can…"

"We get it, Jazz; you have work to do and can't come." Danny summed it up for her.

"Exactly." She said as she went back to Fenton Works. The others went over to the movie theater, but not before Dani said "And then there were 4."

1 and ½ hours later, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani came out of the theater after just having seen "Attack of the Zombie Teachers 3." Tucker looked at his watch. "It's 6:15 already. I have to get home, my mom wants me there early tonight." After everyone said "Bye" and Tucker left, Sam said "And then there were 3."

"Hey!" Dani said and Danny and Sam started laughing. The three of them walked back to Fenton Works. They hung out for a while, but what Danny and Sam found strange was that Dani constantly kept leaving the room and leaving them alone.

"So, do you think its working?" Jazz asked Dani, who was in her room and talking to her to waste time.

"I sure hope so; I'm hate that they are so clueless."

The two of them continued to talk like that for a while until Sam came upstairs to ask Jazz if she had seen Dani.

"There you are. What's taking you so long?" Sam asked her.

"I was just talking with Jazz. Why?"

"Well, Danny and I were just wondering where you were."

"I'll come down with you." Dani said. Jazz noticed that Sam seemed a bit relieved when Dani said that, but she was also a bit upset. Then Sam and Dani left her room. Jazz lied down on her bed and thought about what Dani was trying to do and wondered if it had worked, concluding her thoughts with _oh well, they'll come to there senses soon enough_.

Another hour had passed and it was time for Sam to go home. After everyone said goodbye, the three kids went upstairs to bed. Since it was a busy day, Danny and Dani both fell asleep instantly. Jazz, on the other hand, stayed up a bit reading. When she got sleepy, she turned out her light and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!!! Thanks to two the 2 readers that reviewed and here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Take a good guess, do you thin I own DP? If you said yes, than please don't wake up, I like your dream!

Chapter 4 

The next morning Danny woke up and saw that it was only 8:34 am.

He got up, got ready for the day, and went downstairs. There was no note this time, but his mom, dad, Jazz, and Dani were already sitting down eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Dani said.

"How is it that even when I wake up early, I'm the last one up?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"Easy, you had a busy day yesterday, plus you're over stressed." Jazz answered.

"Actually, that was a rhetorical question." Danny told her and she shrugged.

"So, what are you doing today?" Jack asked.

"Well, since we shouldn't leave the ghosts in the human world for a long time, I'm not very sure."

"How about you go to the Ghost Zone, see if those ghosts will help, and then give them the signal to come tomorrow?" Maddie suggested.

"Great idea Mom." Danny told her. He took some of the oatmeal his mom had made and sat down at the table to eat it. After he finished, he called Sam.

"Hello?" She answered her cell phone.

"Hi Sam! Where are you?"

"Well, I'm about to leave the house. Why?"

"Because I'm going into the Ghost Zone and it's better to leave earlier. Do you know where Tucker is?"

"Yeah, he just called me. He said he'd be leaving for your house in a minute."

"Cool, thanks Sam."

"Anytime Danny, see you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

After Danny hung up his phone, he went to wait for Sam and Tucker in the living room, because they only lived a few blocks away from him. 2 minutes later- _**DING-DONG!**_ - the doorbell rang. Danny opened the door and Sam and Tucker were standing on his porch.

"Hey guys!" Danny greeted.

"Hi Danny." Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." The trio went down to the basement, Sam and Tucker greeting the rest of the Fenton family as they passed the kitchen.

The three of them went inside the Specter Speeder and were just about to take off when they heard the rest of Danny's family enter the lab.

"Guys, hold on." They heard Dani call out. They hopped out of the Specter Speeder and caught up with everyone.

"What's up?" Danny asked confused.

"Are you guys going to the Ghost Zone by yourselves?" Maddie asked.

"Well, yeah, we were planning too." Sam said.

"But can't you cover more ground if more people go so that you can split up?" Jazz asked.

"Well, I suppose, but there's only one ship." Danny replied.

"Not anymore, we added a new feature; the ship can split into two ships." Maddie told them.

"Sweet!" Was Tucker's comment.

"So now we can split up and get the Ghosts' faster." Sam pointed out.

"I have an idea. Danny and Sam can go in one ship, Tucker and I can go in the other, so that way, if any ghosts attack, both ships are completely protected." Dani offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tucker said.

"Fine, then let's do it!" Danny exclaimed as he ran into the Specter Speeder and hit the "duplicate" button. Suddenly, another ship appeared next to the original.

"Let's go you guys." He said. Sam ran into the Speeder that Danny was in and Tucker and Dani climbed into the other Speeder. Then they set off, one following the other.

"Tuck, Dani, we'll go find Dora, you go find Klemper. Befriend him and tell him our story, then give him the communicator. Then we'll meet up and get Wulf." Danny instructed through the walkie talkies.

"Roger that Danny." Tucker replied as he turned toward the arctic tundra where Danny trapped Klemper the last time they met him in the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam turned there Speeder toward Dora's realm.

"I'll go talk to her." Sam said as they got to the castle.

"Nah, I'll do it." Danny began to argue.

"Fine, you can come, but Dora's my friend." Sam said with a grin.

"Whatever." Danny answered following her out of the Specter Speeder.

The two of them entered the castle and when they saw one of the ladies in waiting, Sam walked up to her. "Where can I find Princess Dora?" She asked the lady.

"I'm right over here. Sam is that you?" Dora said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, it's me Dora. We need a favor from you." Sam told her.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Well, Vlad Plasmius and the Fright Knight have teamed up and formed an army and they want to attack me this Friday. We want you, and anyone else you know that is willing to come, help us fight." Danny explained.

"Sure, I'll come. And I'll get others around the castle to come with me." She agreed.

"Take this," Sam handed her a communicator; "It'll help us keep in touch."

"Okay, thank you Sam, good luck Danny!" Dora called as the two of them left the castle and went back to the Speeder.

Meanwhile, Tucker and Dani found Klemper.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked.

"Uh… Yes, yes we will be your friends, and so will our friends Danny and Sam." Tucker started to speak, but couldn't bring himself to say it, so Dani cut him off and told Klemper.

"Really?" Klemper was in disbelief, no one ever said yes.

"Yes, but we need your help. We want you to help us fight Vlad and the Fright Knight's army. Take this communicator and when we give you the signal through it, go to the door of the Fenton Portal." Dani explained clearly.

"Okay new friends" Klemper said as he took the communicator.

Then Tucker and Dani entered there Speeder just in time, because they were receiving a message a message on there walkie talkie.

"Tucker, Dani, can you hear me?" Sam's voice came through the talkie.

Dani picked up the talkie as Tucker started the Speeder.

"Yeah Sam, we can here you. What's up?" Dani answered.

"So, how'd it go with Klemper?"

"Mission accomplished." Dani said proudly. "How'd it go with you guys?"

"The same." Sam told them. Then the two ships met up and connected again.

"Let's go find Wulf." Danny said as they set off. When they got to the prison, they snuck inside, got Wulf quickly, freed him, and told him what was to happen the next day. He told them (in Esperanto) that he was willing to help.

"Hey Danny?" Tucker said.

"Yeah Tuck?"

"Do you have any idea who's on Vlad's army?"

"Well, no, not really. Why?"

"Because if we knew who was on his army, you'd know who wasn't, then we could go find them and get there help."

"Well, maybe we can go home and try to figure that out." Danny said as Sam, who'd taken the controls, turned the Speeder toward the Fenton Portal.

"Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack, were back!" Dani called out. Then Maddie, Jack, and Jazz ran downstairs and toward the four kids.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked them.

"Fine, we got Dora and Klemper and Wulf to help." Sam told them.

"Great, do you have any ideas on who else can help?" Jazz asked.

Danny's face fell. "No, we're going upstairs to try and figure out if there's anyone we can ask." With that, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani went upstairs to Danny's bedroom. Danny took his laptop off the charger, turned it on, opened the Ghost Files, and typed in his new secret password.

"Hey, is your password still 'Paulina Fenton'?" Tucker asked Danny.

"No, why would I keep a password that everyone knows? And besides, Paulina is flatter than a piece of cardboard."

"It's about time you came to your senses!" Sam told him happily. At that, Dani and Tucker started laughing.

"Guys, focus, we have to get back to work." Danny told them. Then Danny's ghost files appeared on the screen.

"Skulker?" Tucker asked, looking at the first ghost on the screen.

"Probably with Vlad." Danny said.

"Wait, Vlad's the one leading the other army?" Jazz asked as she entered Danny's room.

"Yep. Vlad is also the guys who tried to clone Danny and seemed to have failed because I'm not Danny." Dani said.

"So Vlad's your father?" Jazz asked her.

"Technically, but I'd rather think of him as a giant fruit loop." Dani answered as she turned back to the laptop to see Technus appear on the screen.

"No way, he as helped Skulker and Vlad before, why wouldn't he this time." Sam said as Danny clicked the "next" button. They went ghost after ghost, but found no one that may help, until they reached Desiree.

"I have an idea; we can wish that Desiree was on our side and that she couldn't go back to Vlad's side." Jazz said standing behind Sam.

"Good idea, we can also get others from that side to help with her assistance." Danny said.

Then he clicked the mouse and Ember appeared on the screen.

"Ember?" Sam said, remembering the first time they had encountered Ember and blushing slightly. Good for her, no one noticed, they were all thinking about whether or not Ember would be on Vlad's side. She was a bit of an individualist and a leader, not a follower and she didn't seem like the type who would listen to and take orders from Vlad. Yet, she did hate Danny and would love to help destroy him.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask her." Dani pointed out.

"You're right, we'll have to go find her and ask her help." Danny finally said. He was hesitant because he was thinking about their first encounter with Ember. She had used her magical guitar to make Danny fall in love with Sam.

Then they continued to look at the Ghost Files and make comments. At the end, they had decided they would ask Ember, Youngblood, Poindexter, and even the Box Ghost for help. When Danny had said they would ask the Box Ghost, Sam replied with "Wow, you're extremely desperate, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Danny told her as he shut of his laptop. Dani and Jazz started to laugh, but they received a death stare from Danny that shut them up instantly.

"Danny, if your going to ask these ghosts, you can't just tell them what's happening, they might go join Vlad, so you have to ask there help in a way that appeals to the person." Jazz warned.

"She's right." Sam agreed.

"Well, what are we going to say to them?" Danny asked in a tense, angry tone.

"Chill-ax dude, we'll figure it out." Tucker tried to calm him down, the more work, the tenser he became.

"I've got it. Both Ember and Youngblood hate adults, so we use that against them; make Vlad and Fright Knight seem like evil adults. Poindexter hates bullies so we can make Vlad into a bully. As for the Box Ghost, we can tell him they took so boxes or something and he'll help." Sam said quickly. Danny looked at her like she was a doctor who saved him from a horrible death and said "You're a genius Sam!" She smiled and then the 5 kids ran downstairs with Danny leading the line and Jazz at the end with Sam, Tucker, and Dani in the middle in that order.

They went all the way down to the basement and told Maddie and Jack what they were going to do.

"Okay, but be very careful." Maddie warned them. They split up the Speeder and this time, Sam and Dani went into one, while Danny and Tucker were in the other.

"We'll go get Ember and the Box Ghost; you guys get Poindexter and Youngblood." Sam said into the walkie talkie.

"Roger that." Tucker said as Danny turned the Speeder in the direction of the school in the Ghost Zone.

Sam and Dani searched around for any place that Ember may be. They stopped in front of a door labeled "Musician at Work, Enter and go to oblivion."

"This is the place." Sam said as she opened the door.

"Hey dipsticks, what are you doing here?" Ember asked rudely as she got off the couch she was sitting on.

"We need your help; a group of ghost adults are going to attack us. I mean, who do those old folks think they are, driving kid and teenage ghosts out and planning to attack us." Dani said. She was in her ghost mode and Ember had never met her, so she agreed with her.

"What!? That's it, those adults are going down!" Ember told them. She took another good look at them. "Hey, I remember you; you're that Sam girl from Amity Park. And you look like Danny Phantom."

"Well, yeah, she's Sam and I'm a screwed up Danny clone. But we need your help Ember." Dani told her.

"Count me in, but don't think this means that I'm a friend of yours or anything." Ember told them.

"Oh, we won't don't worry. Take this communicator, when we signal you, go toward the Fenton portal and we'll let you out." Sam told her as they got into the Specter Speeder. Meanwhile, Tucker and Danny were having the same conversation with Youngblood.

"Well, these ghost adults are planning an attack on us. Those guys think they can attack us if they want to, so we better so them who's the better army. You in?" Danny asked.

"Alright, but I'm not going to be on your side after that." Youngblood said.

"Here, take this communicator, when we give you the signal, go to the Fenton portal, okay?" Tucker asked him as he gave him the communicator.

"Fine." Youngblood said shortly as he and his parrot flew away.

Then Danny and Tucker went to find Poindexter at Casper High of the 50's. When they got there, Danny went up to him.

"Poindexter, we need your help. There are some ghosts who are totally bullying us; they're planning an attack on me. I want you to help us fight them. Can you?" He explained.

"Of course I'll help." Poindexter told them.

"Well, hot dog! Take this communicator and when we give you the signal, go to the Fenton portal." Danny instructed as he gave Poindexter the communicator and went back to the Speeder.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dani told the Box Ghost some crazy story about Vlad trying to take control over all boxes, and he said he would help.

"Dani, Sam, you guys there?" Danny asked through the walkie talkie.

"We're here. How'd it go?" Dani asked as Sam drove the Speeder.

"Okay, we got Youngblood and Poindexter on our side. You guys?"

"Alright, Ember and the Box Ghost will help too. So are we going back to Fenton Works?"

"Yup." Danny answered as Tucker turned the Specter Speeder toward the Fenton Portal. The two ships met up at the portal and they went back into the lab. There Jazz came up to them. Before she even got a chance to ask, Dani smiled and said "Mission accomplished." Jazz returned the smile.

"Do you think we're ready?" Danny said worried.

"As ready as we'll ever be. We can win this Danny; you just have to have faith." Sam answered. When they looked at the clock, they saw it was 8:34 pm, so Sam and Tucker went home.

Okay, that was a very long chapter, and if you read it all, here's a cookie that says thanks. It turns out when I first wrote this I accidentally made chapter 4 run to the end of the story, so I split it into 2 chapters. Next one is last!! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations in this story.

Now I present to you, the conclusion!!

Chapter 5

"I'm tired, I think I'll go upstairs and go to sleep." Danny said.

"Goodnight sweetie, and don't worry!" Maddie called after him as he went up. After he got into bed, Danny realized that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep when he was so nervous and worried.

"_I should try to think about something else." _Danny thought as he tossed and turned and twisted his covers. He began to imagine what would happen if characters from one of his favorite shows, "The Fairly OddParents," ever came to life. He began to make it into a bit of a role play in his mind and because he was worn out from the adventure in the Ghost Zone, he was soon asleep. That didn't last very long though, because he woke up in the middle of night from a nightmare where he was 6 inches tall again and Vlad was his normal height. Danny continued the role play in his mind and he eventually went back to sleep. This time he didn't dream and he woke up to find the sun just starting to rise. He looked out his window and watched the color of the sky change from soft purple and pink to its normal blue color. Then when he saw it was 7:30 am, he decided to go downstairs. Just as he was about to leave his room his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." Danny said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Danny! Did I wake you up?" It was Sam.

"No, I've been awake for about an hour and a half."

"Poor thing, I'd imagine by now you'd be a nervous wreck."

"You have no idea."

"Danny, calm down. We can do it. I mean, I have a good idea that will totally let us win."

When Danny heard these words, he got much happier. "Really, what is it?"

"Just wait, you'll see. Hey, I called to see if I could come over now, is it okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting, but Sam, don't ring the doorbell, you'll wake everyone up."

"Wait, no one else is awake?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, I'm actually not sure, they may have gone downstairs, but since I woke up I didn't hear anyone else."

"Well, okay. Bye Danny, see you in a few minutes."

"Bye Sam." Danny hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. Then he went downstairs and waited by the door for Sam to arrive. He was trying to figure out what her strategy was, until he saw Sam come up his porch. He opened the front door and let her in.

"Good morning Danny."

"Hi Sam."

"So, is anyone else awake?"

"I still haven't checked. Let's go downstairs." So the two of them went into the kitchen to get to the basement stairs. On the table, there was a note that read

"Today, 12:00pm." There was no signature, but Danny and Sam both knew that it was probably left by Vlad.

"Great, now we know when they'll be here." Danny said almost relieved.

"I don't know Danny, this seems like a trick." Sam pointed out. She was probably right too; Vlad wouldn't just give him all the details.

"Yeah, I guess so." The two of them left the note and went down to the lab. To there surprise, both Jazz and Dani were already there.

"When did you guys get up?" Danny asked confused.

"At about 7:00, you were awake, but you seemed lost in your thoughts, so we stayed quiet and left you alone." Dani answered.

"Actually, I wanted to say good morning, but Dani said it would be best to leave you alone." Jazz added.

"Thanks guys." Danny told them. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They're still up stairs, but they aren't asleep anymore." Jazz answered.

"Hey did you two see the note on the table?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt it's true." Sam said. Then the doorbell rang and the kids downstairs heard Maddie and Jack greet Tucker. Then they all came downstairs.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said. Everyone else said hello as well, and then the room got quiet. Danny became aware of the silence, but didn't know what to say and was positive that his mouth wouldn't allow him to speak. He could feel himself start to sweat and he started to feel claustrophobic, even though he was in a fairly large basement. Sam and Dani also looked a bit pale, Jazz was biting her fingernails, Tucker was doing nothing, including not looking at his PDA and looked deep in thought, and Danny's parents were also quiet and looked tense. No one had anything to say, because there was nothing that could be said at the moment. Then an alarm went off. It gave out a warning "Ghost invasion alert."

"That's our cue." Danny said. Sam activated the communicators, Danny and Dani transformed into there ghost forms, and the door knocked. Jazz opened it and saw that Valerie had arrived just in time. Then the portal was forced open from the inside and almost 100 ghosts escaped. Some of them went behind Danny, meaning they were on his side, and the other went to the other end of the basement. Then Vlad and the Fright Knight came out of the portal. The doors closed and Danny looked at his competition. Skulker, Technus, Vlad, the Fright Knight, the Lunch Lady, Walker, Desiree, plus about 30 others were all there. On his side, he had his family, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Ember, Klemper, Youngblood and his parrot, Poindexter, Dora, Wulf, the Box Ghost, even Johnny 13, his shadow, and Kitty were there. The humans on his side were all covered in weapons and everyone started attacking. The Fenton ghost neutralizer worked wonderfully and many ghosts on the other side fell down knocked out. Unfortunately, Vlad's side was still winning. Sam saw this and decided to put her plan into action.

"I wish that Desiree and everyone else in Vlad's army came to fight for this side and that they helped us and didn't turn on us." She said loudly and clearly. Danny was relived, and he thought he saw Vlad mutter "Darn…" under his breath. Soon, the number of people fighting was down to 2, Vlad and Danny. Everyone else had been attacked by Vlad, even Maddie, who took a blow that was supposed to his Danny and missed.

"Yes, just as I planned." Vlad said.

"Hold on, you went through all this just so that you could fight me?" Danny asked confused.

"Of course, I wanted to see if you could pull together an army and you did, but I was always only going to fight you." Vlad answered. He looked around at everyone that Danny had got and until his eye caught one person.

"Ah, Danielle, so nice to see you again." He said menacingly. At that Dani tightened up.

"Oh, shut up you giant fruit loop!" She yelled at him. She wanted to get up and fight, but Sam, who was next to her, held her back because Dani was covered in bruises and scratches and cuts. She was also a bit weak. Plus, this was Danny's fight. Dani understood and she leaned against the wall again, but she gave Vlad an ugly look as well.

"Danielle, I thought I had taught you some manners, apparently I was wrong." Vlad told her.

"I have manners, but you don't deserve to see them." Dani replied. Vlad got a bit angry at this comment and turned toward Dani.

"So, how were you able tooo…?" Vlad started to ask, but he was cut off when he got attacked with a plasma blast from Danny. He turned his attention back toward Danny. He shot a plasma blast, but Danny formed a force field and it bounced off. Then Danny took a very deep breath.

"Ghostly wail," Sam whispered lightly under her breath and only Dani heard her, but she ignored her. Sam was right, Danny used the Ghostly Wail and Vlad was temporarily blown off his feet. Jack sucked Vlad in the Fenton thermos and everyone cheered. Then all the ghosts returned home, but not before they made sure Danny knew they were no longer allies.

"So, it's all over." Tucker said as the door to the portal closed and no ghosts remained.

"Yes, it is." Danny said full of relief. "It's all over."

This always happens. I can build up a story to something great but the ending is so far behind the expectations. If anyone has suggestions on how I can write better endings, please tell me!!! And thanks for reading this ficcy!!!


End file.
